creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Beautacular Bouquet
Basic Information A Beautacular Bouquet is a placeable and rotatable decorative item that consists of 2 red roses in a white and slightly blueish (alabaster?) vase that has a square base and a red bow wrapped around its center. The icon of this flower vase as seen on the tooltip, in the crafting recipe and on Arc Signs shows a glass vase instead of the white glossy texture that the actual 3D item features. Different to what the tooltip jokes about, the roses inside the vase actually never wilt. Beautacular Bouquets were implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. How to obtain Beautacular Bouquets can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Beautacular Bouquets and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 5 already crafted Beautacular Bouquets are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel objects and blocks, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. Beautacular Bouquets cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Already crafted Beautacular Bouquets can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Beautacular Bouquets. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Beautacular Bouquets from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Beautacular Bouquets is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Beautacular Bouquets can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Beautacular Bouquets will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Beautacular Bouquets To craft 4 Beautacular Bouquets at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 1x Red Pigment that can be made from Red Flowers in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Red Flowers grow on Ashenwood-trees or can often be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 1x Flower of any kind. Many flowers grow on trees in the shape of blocks, two flower types grow on the ground of biomes (Savannah and Tundra), one type grows on Cacti, 3 types can very often be found in random Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on surface blocks at night in dark areas * 1 (block of) clear Glass that can be made from Sand in a Forge together with some Fuel. Sand can be collected from Dunes and Shores, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped How to use Beautacular Bouquets Beautacular Bouquets can be placed as decorations, but not changed in terms of looks, activated or wired. You can fully rotate Beautacular Bouquets into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Beautacular Bouquets can be placed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like. Beautacular Bouquets will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated when on display, instead you can rotate most display containers themselves together with all the items in them. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Beautacular Bouquets that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Trivia Beautacular Bouquets are fireproof and don't glow in the dark. They do not count as Flowers, such they cannot be used as a crafting ingredient or the like. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Decorations Category:Ritzy Pigsy